<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go and Raise a Glass by geometericalien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258147">Go and Raise a Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geometericalien/pseuds/geometericalien'>geometericalien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, let Akashi speak, wedding speech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geometericalien/pseuds/geometericalien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending months planning the perfect wedding, Seijuro has one last thing he wants to do.</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively titled, People Interrupt Akashi More Than They Should</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go and Raise a Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hi hello. This is the first fanfic I've posted here, and considering how long I've loved them I should've written something for these cuties ages ago. Completely inspired by listening to Maroon 5's Memories at work. This idea has been lurking in mind for weeks haha. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tink tink tink! </em>
</p><p>The murmurs of the event hall putters out and the live orchestra quiets as everyone’s gaze turns to the redhead standing behind the white clothed table. The brown haired man sitting to his right blinks up in surprise.</p><p>“Sei?” Kouki asks. His head slightly tilts, hair sliding into his eyes. A warmth fills Seijuro’s heart. This man has changed him, inspired him, and encourages him. He only wishes he could make his husband as happy as he is. He smiles and gently brushes back the soft brown hair. Kouki blushes at the intimate gesture.</p><p>The sight alone increases Seijuro’s heart ten fold. </p><p>And as with everything between them, his next action comes naturally. Seijuro lifts Kouki’s hand to his lips, lovingly kissing the knuckles. “Only a second, love.” He releases his husband’s hand and turns to the full hall. He effortlessly boosts his voice to carry to everyone. “Friends and family, thank you for coming to share this day with me and Kouki. It would’ve been a shame if it were only him, I, and the catered food.” </p><p>A couple of awkward laughs echo in the hall and a very loud snort followed by coughing. At a nearby table Takao has his hand to his mouth and his face grows redder with every cough.</p><p>Seijuro blinks and smiles with a hint of embarrassment. “That was a joke provided by the best man, Takao Kazunari. He assured me it would garner laughter.”</p><p>“You didn’t say it right.” Takao chokes out between breaths.</p><p>“That is probably correct.” Seijuro takes a breath to gather himself before continuing. A staff member of the venue walks to him with a microphone. “Thank you.” His voice is crisper and echoes through the hall. “As I was saying, thank you for coming. Thank you for your support, you are all deeply dear to me and Kouki. Seeing your faces here today,” he pauses and looks directly at his ex-teammates, those from Touou and Rakuzan, “it means the world to me.” </p><p>Seijuro walks around the table, towards the tables seating their guests. “We became a family. We created wonderful memories that I cherish. We went through hell together. Although I am told from a good source that middle school is hell for everyone.” There are some barks of laughter, but Seijuro only pays attention to the one behind him. Seijuro is known for not having a sense of humor and it pained him to not be able to make Kouki laugh when they talked at Kuroko’s birthday party all those years ago. It quickly became one of his favorite sounds. It took time for Seijuro to find ways to make him laugh, and it happens to be random almost. Nothing special that he says makes the glorious sound ring in the air.</p><p>Maybe Kouki’s sense of humor changed.</p><p>Maybe that’s love.</p><p>“It was a hell of my creation and I am thankful for your efforts to bring me out of that pit of despair. Without it, I would’ve never met my true love. Nor deserve him.” Seijuro turns to look back at Kouki. His brown eyes soften and all that Seijuro wants is to walk back and embrace him. That’s where he would like to spend eternity after all. </p><p>He turns back around before his instincts can take over. His eyes find blue ones in the crowd. It was hard for Seijuro to pick the best man. He was torn between Kuroko, who brought him out of his mind, and Midorima, who was his closest friend in middle school. Even Kise asked to be the best man when Seijuro told him about the wedding. After promising to make Kuroko and Kagami their first child’s godparents, he was able to soundly choose Midorima to be his best man. But it is this man who he is most indebted to. “Thank you, Tetsuya. And Seirin.” He adds as an afterthought. </p><p>His ex-teammates from Rakuzan laugh at the blunder. Seijuro calls upon his years of learning diplomacy as he quickly says, “I didn’t intend for that to come out that way. If it was up to me, you wouldn’t have been invited. I mean, I simply wouldn’t have thought to invite you. It was Kouki-”</p><p>The bespectualted ex-captain interrupts him. “Because it’s your wedding we’ll let this one go.” </p><p>Seijuro chuckles “Thank you, Hygua-san.” He takes another breath to get back on track </p><p>“I’d like to thank my father and mother for teaching me everything I know. For getting me on the right path.” He glances at his father. It took years for them to reach an understanding of each other. There are still moments where they disagree, but they are willing to communicate with each other now. “I know if my mother were here today she would be so glad that we found each other.” His father nods in agreement.</p><p>“I would like to thank my husband’s family for raising a wonderful kind young man. Thank you for welcoming me into your hearts, I will treasure the Furihata name.”</p><p>Kouki’s parents smile at their son in law. They raised concerns when they heard Seijuro’s wish to take their name, <em>Are you sure? Akashi is a noble house with a strong line and history, is your father alright with this? </em>Seijuro lived long enough trying to please his father at the consequence of his own happiness, he will not allow this to be taken from him.</p><p>Not that his father barred him from marrying Kouki. There was initial surprise and confusion, but once he saw the love in his son’s eyes he couldn’t stand in the way even if he wanted to.</p><p>Akashi Seijuro is a name with history. It reeks of his troubles in middle school and high school. It reminds him of his failures, it still stings thinking about captain Akashi and his monstrous teammates. </p><p>Furihata Seijuro, however, is a name with hope in every syllable. A promise for the future.</p><p>“I would like to thank my amazing husband for his patience with me while I planned our wedding.” He turns back around to his smiling husband. “I know he would’ve been just as happy to get married in a barn with only the two of us, he maybe even would’ve preferred it.” Kouki laughs and it spurs him forward. “Instead he encouraged me to organize this extravagant wedding and reception that you see.” His arm raises to present the hall to their guests. </p><p>He locks eyes with Kouki. “After all, I only plan on getting married once.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a second and Seijuro sees the same sentiment reflected in his love’s eyes. A light sigh escapes him as he turns back to their guests.</p><p>“I planned on making this hall the most beautiful and elegant it has ever been. From picking the perfect flowers and table cloths, to wearing traditional Japanese wedding kimonos during our rites, and western tuxedos during the reception. Yet, he is the most beautiful thing here. Completely ruined my efforts to make the perfect wedding.”</p><p>A mix of laughter and <em>awws </em>echo in the hall. </p><p>A voice pipes up from behind him. His husband is smiling broadly at him as he speaks, “Sei, you are discrediting yourself. You are the most beautiful one here.”</p><p>Seijuro can only grin and shake his head. <em>How did he ever luck out and have this creature fall in love with him.</em> “No, darling. You are. And I regrettably quote myself from high school, <em>I am absolute</em>.”</p><p>A loud boisterous laugh echoes in the hall.</p><p>“Aominecchi, quiet down!” Kise’s voice urgently whispers.</p><p>“Did you hear him!? He said-”</p><p>“I know what he said!”</p><p>He sighs into the microphone. Even though the sigh speaks of weariness, the smile on his face says otherwise. “Kouki… you have shaped my life in ways I didn’t expect. I didn’t expect to fall in love. I didn’t expect to be understood or cared for. I didn’t know what impact you would have on me that day we met on those stairs during the Winter Cup.” </p><p>Neither of them are the same people from their first year, and in Seijuro’s case literally. They have grown and changed. Kouki is no longer a boy who shakes like a leaf in the wind, he is a strong smart capable young man.</p><p>“You are as bright as the sun at noon and you fill me with as much warmth. My heart is forever yours.” Kouki’s mouth twists with emotion. “From this day forward I dedicate my life to lifting you, to bringing you joy, to loving you. It is my pleasure and honor to look forward to the rest of our lives together.”</p><p>Only Seijuro is able to hear the quiet heartfelt “Sei…” come from him.</p><p>“I love you, Kouki. Cheers.” Seijuro lifts his glass and behind him their guests say cheers as they take a drink from their glasses.</p><p>Kouki rises from his chair and quickly walks towards him. The unshed tears in his eyes glitter. He cups a hand against Seijuro’s cheek and the other wraps around his neck bringing their lips together. It's familiar. It's soft. It's warm. They’ve shared thousands of kisses, all with various meanings. This one is a promise, it’s a hope. It’s a dedication. It’s symphonies and sunrises. It’s morning coffees and daisies. It’s a night full of shooting stars. Seijuro’s heart feels like it's going to burst. </p><p>Kouki pulls back, adoration in his eyes, and says, “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>